1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suitable running guide system for indicating a map required for the running of a vehicle such as a motor car by use of an electronic unit in accordance with a running area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While running through a district being unfamiliar on a motor car, one can turn only to a map book for help. Then, one driving the vehicle must frequently refer to the map book and look for a necessary new part of the map book as the vehicle continues to run. The works as described above are troublesome, and moreover, the safety driving may be hindered because of looking away from due direction.